1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying device and a liquid discharging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in the development of a line head in which main scanning of the ink nozzle is no more required, it has become possible to achieve high-speed inkjet printing. That has resulted in opening up of doors for implementing inkjet printing in high-speed machines, that is, in on-demand printing machines.
In a high-speed machine having inkjet printing implemented therein, if it is assumed that natural drying is adopted, then the speed of drying does not catch up with the printing speed. Thus, it becomes necessary to have a function for drying the ink. As far as a drying unit is concerned, a drying unit implementing high-frequency dielectric drying is known that can be built with a simple configuration.
However, in high-frequency dielectric drying, if an ink including conductive particles is used, it may result in anomalous heating or sparking. For example, in the case of drying a black ink having carbon black particles, when the carbon black particles make contact with each other as the drying goes on, they happen to exhibit conductive property in the image surface direction, which may result in anomalous heating or sparking. Moreover, for example, in the case of duplex printing, in the state in which one face (a first face) has been dried, when the other face (a second face) is dried, sparking may occur easily on the first face side even with only a small amount of electric power.
The present invention has been made in view of the issues described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a drying device and a liquid discharging device that, even in the case in which a liquid having a conductive material is discharged and then dried, enable drying without causing anomalous heating or sparking.
The accompanying drawings are intended to depict exemplary embodiments of the present invention and should not be interpreted to limit the scope thereof. Identical or similar reference numerals designate identical or similar components throughout the various drawings.